


Breaking the News

by Alfie und Micky (Alfie_und_Micky)



Category: The Pretender
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfie_und_Micky/pseuds/Alfie%20und%20Micky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine has something important to tell Sydney, if he’d just come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the News

**Author's Note:**

  * For [planet_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/planet_p/gifts).



What was she going to do? She hadn’t had her period and it was a three weeks overdue, and she was constantly getting sick in the mornings. Lucky her husband had been too busy with work to realise, but sooner or later he would and when he did he’d be furious especially since they had not been sexual with each other for quite a while.

Catherine was starting to freak out. She knew who the father of the child was but it was just such a mess. She walked though her bedroom to the bathroom there. She felt sick again just thinking about it. She splashed water on her face and looked into the mirror like there was some form of comfort in her image. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the mirror a little too hard that it made her scrunch up her eyes for a few seconds.

Okay, she was going to tell the father. She had to. No matter how controversial it seemed she was actually very in love with the father of her unborn child. Mr. Parker was far from the man she once loved and married, he had turned dark for some reason that was unknown to her.

“Catherine you can do this,” she told herself with her forehead still leaned up against the glass of the mirror.

She sauntered out of the bathroom and to the closet, opening it and getting something especially pretty to wear.

When she was dressed and ready to go she locked the doors, got into the car and pulled out of the driveway and started her long drive to Sydney’s house.

About an hour later, after two pit stops to get something to eat and getting lost once, she finally pulled into Sydney’s driveway and put the car into park. She got out of the car and was blessed with a light summer breeze. She didn’t get to appreciate it for long; she was on a mission.

She walked up to the door but waited a few seconds before finally gaining the courage to actually knock. Unfortunately, there was no answer, so she tried once more but with no success. She didn’t want to wait out in the warm sun so she tried to find another way inside.

She started by looking under the welcoming mat for an extra key but there was nothing there so she tried the nearly dead potted plants but still no luck; she even tried the top of the door frame. Unfortunately there was no luck there either.

She decided to go around the back of the house to see if there was any way in there. She climbed over one of the side fences to get to the backyard which was quite hard to do in a tight skirt. When she finally got over the wooden fence she walked around the back of the house looking for an open window. She saw a window in the kitchen was half open so she went over to it and opened it fully and tried to climb though but couldn’t get up to get through it. She needed something to stand on to get inside.

She looked around the house again for something to stand on but couldn’t find anything; she looked over one of the fences against the house and saw a car coming up into the drive.

With difficulty, Catherine climbed over the fence once more as the car engine stopped and walked up to Sydney who was just getting out of the car.

“Sydney, thank god, I thought I’d have to break into your house, but nevertheless, I have something important I have to discuss with you.”

“I’m not--”

“It’s really important. It can’t wait,” Catherine stated as Jacob looked at her in confusion.

“But I--”

“Ok, I’ll just break it to you since you sound like you have something to say. I’m pregnant and I’m sure that it’s yours,” she said as she looked into Jacob’s eyes and he looked back at her in shock.

“Are you going to say something?” she asked after a minute of just staring at him in silence.

“I’m not Sydney, I’m his twin brother Jacob,” Jacob commented looking at Catherine who still seemed to be processing what he had said.

Catherine was shocked at what he just said to her and hoped it was just his sense of humour but knew that Sydney didn’t have that good of a sense of humour.

Yet another car pulled up in front of the house and the real Sydney got out. He looked at Catherine standing next to Jacob who still looked shocked.

“Catherine, what are you doing here?”

“She has something to tell you,” Jacob stated as he quickly walked off to the house to seek shelter.

“What is it, Catherine?” Sydney enquired as he walked up to her putting his hands in his pockets as he did.

“Well--”

_Fin_


End file.
